fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zaraba Amon
Summary Zaraba Amon was a child who was chosen by fate to wield power and potential which could either save the entire world, or bring about total armageddon. Amon was born the last of an ancient, infamous lineage of legendary warriors, masters of ninjutsu, the art of killing, and supernatural combat techniques, a clan of shinobi who were once known as the greatest family of ninja in all human history. His genes are tainted with forces beyond what any human should be capable of harnessing in their lifetime. Tirelessly, amon wages war against the forces of darkness and evil, one day hoping to tame and subdue the festering power within his body which is both a curse and a blessing, the power he who was chosen by the archfiend dragon, an apocalyptic entity who cursed his bloodline countless centuries ago in the past, who is attempting to make amon it's current earthly vessel, trying to reincarnate itself through him as destiny dictates. Character Stats Tier: 8-C '| '''8-A '| '7-A '| '6-A '| 'Name: '''Zaraba Amon. '''Origin: '''Dead or Alive | Ninja Gaiden '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''25 '''Classification: '''Ultimate Ninja | Demon Container | Dragon Ninja '''Powers & Abilities: '''Master of Martial Arts | Master of Swordsmanship | Master of Ninjutsu | Has Many Ninja Arts & Techniques | Demonic Powers | Draconic Powers | Ki Manipulation | Energy Blast Emission | Immense Strength | Immense Speed | Immense Durability | Immense Stamina | Enhanced Senses | Mental Powers | Spiritual Powers | Illusory Powers | Sealing Techniques '''Attack Potency: Building Level '(He has both body conditioning and training in the use of ki which grants him superhuman abilities not the least of which is massive strength. With his katana's he can cut through concrete buildings and skyscrapers like sticks of bamboo) | 'Multi-City Block Level '(His ninjutsu techniques as well as his energy blasts are capable of releasing explosions on such a scale rather easily) | 'Mountain Level '(By pouring more ki into his ninjutsu or using higher level techniques and transformations, his can easily nuke mountains off the face of the battlefield) | 'Continent Level '(As the power of the archfiend dragon which has cursed his body grows and manifests, he is awarded far more destructive techniques. One such occasion made amon powerful enough to erase all countries in the fictional continent of kaarat in single blast) 'Speed: Supersonic+ '(His supersonic speed is best shown by his ability to perceive bullets fired from guns as they move towards him, and cut them down before they ever actually make contact with him, a feat awarded to him by his mind, precognitive abilities, and perceptive senses which are all enhanced by his training and buff techniques) | 'High Hypersonic+ '(He can cross considerably immense distances with by enhancing his agility and sprinting with ninjutsu techniques) | 'Massively Hypersonic+ '(He was capable of reaching a number of crisscrossing japan in seconds to do battle against devil beasts) | 'Relativistic '''to '''FTL+ '(Releasing the highest peaks of his kujikiri, as well as power granted to him by his dark lineage allows him to defy physics and exceed the speed of light itself) 'Lifting Strength: Classk K '| 'Class M '| 'Class G ' 'Striking Strength: Class GJ '| 'Class TJ '| 'Class EJ '| 'Durability: Town Level '| 'City Level '| 'Small Island Level '| '''Multi-Continent Level Stamina: Immensely Superhuman '''| '''Nigh Inexhaustable Range: Small Island Level '''| '''Multi-Continent Level Intelligence: Gifted '''| '''Genius Standard Equipment: Ninja Armor | A Number Of Weapons With Supernatural Powers | Standard Ninja Weapons | Katana | Kunai | Shuriken, Etc Weaknesses: ' '''Foes that can overcome, counter, or are immune to his powerset ' 'Key: Base Form '| 'Kujikiri Use '| '''Archfiend Dragon Power Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Ki Manipulation: Immense Strength: Immense Speed: Immense Durability: Enhanced Senses: Martial Arts Skill Taijutsu Master: Swordsmanship Kenjutsu Master: Weapons List Mystic Ninjutsu The 9 Kujikiri Transformations Notable Feats Opponents Beat Statements Strength Feats Speed Feats Durability Feats Intelligence Feats Notable Battles Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Demon Hybrids Category:Dragons Category:Original Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:The Nameless King's Pages Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6